legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 13: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11 '' (The episode begins on the bridge of Retribution.) '''Salter:' We were set up on Cyclonia. They knew the Tigris or Ret would respond. Brooks: It was an ambush. MaCallum: Corporal Brooks is right, Captain. Reyes: Brooks isn't a Corporal anymore. You're Sergeant now. You're the commander of the Marines on this ship. Brooks: My honor, sir. Freeze: Tommy and I tracked Jasper to Geneva, Reyes. Gator: We should contact Admiral Raines now, Commander. Reyes: No. If we contact Admiral Raines now, Lord Arcanon can trace that to Geneva. He's in control of the Staff of Charon, ship of the late Malcolm Hargrove. Staff Sergeant Omar said to pick your mission, don't let it pick you. That's exactly what we're gonna do. Bring it in. (Approaching the console.) Ethan, log this. E3N: Check. Boats: Purple Ranger on deck! (Kendall arrives.) Kendall: Commander Reyes. Reyes: Director Morgan. (Kendall joins in.) Reyes: STRATCOM sends us out, we get hit. This time it was Tigris, next time it's Ret. All respect to the Admiral, the desk is not the deck. It's time to raise the black flag and start cutting throats. MaCallum: '''Good on you, Captain. '''Freeze: Without Princess Luna?! Satsuki: And what would Princess Luna say, Freeze? She'd say "Do whatever it takes to restore order". Freeze: You're right. (Touches the map) Jasper had been gathering Corrupted Gems throughout the reaches of space with Lord Arcanon. She's in Geneva right now. We go dark, we stop her, then we go after Arcanon. Kendall: Wait. Rei and I determined a better strategy. If we need to stop Salem as quick as possible, then we're actually gonna need Arcanon to come to Earth. Lure the Staff of Charon in. Freeze: I'll hear you out. Rei: Miss Morgan has been working on a modification for the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Freeze: That awesome beast you put together in our final battle against Nui? Kendall: If the E-9s go to back to their main base in Canterlot's human world version, they can confuse the crew of the Staff of Charon by deactivating their suits. Freeze: So Arcanon's goons will think Cyclonis did indeed kill us. Brooks: That would relay an all clear. Gator: Arcanon would attack immediately. E3N: Interrogative: the E-9s aren't dead, sir. Freeze: No. We just need Arcanon to think we are. The Rangers will fight him, while, after he gets here, we reactivate our suits, and go right for Jasper. Reyes: Counter deception. We set the table and Lord Arcanon comes to eat. Kendall: We take down Jasper, and Arcanon with her. Then we take the Staff of Charon for ourselves for our counter attack against Salem. We'll get Princess Celestia back sooner than expected. Gator: And Retribution? Reyes: We take Ret out of the equation. She's seen enough. You'll take the Plesio Zord and set down at Crystal Prep Academy. You'll lay low there once the E-9 systems are deactivated. If needed, we'll call Ivan to get the Ptera Zord up here to pick up Tommy to help you. Ethan, get out tactics on the map, prepare a brief, get it to STRATCOM right away. E3N: Aye, sir. Brooks: This could turn the tide on the war, Captain. Reyes: I'm counting on it, Brooks. Prepare your men. Get a strike package up. Brooks: Yes sir. Reyes: Mac, make sure power's up to snuff. MaCallum: Captain. Salter: I want that ship, Reyes. Reyes: Let's go get it, Salt. (Reyes taps the screen. He activates the selected mission. He gets a call from Admiral Raines.) Raines: Captain. Lieutenant. Sentinel. We've suffered unthinkable casualties today. Captain Alder, Captain Ferran - Reyes: Staff Sergeant Omar. KIA on Atmos sir. Raines: That's a shame. He was a good man. A good marine. Reyes: He died on my watch. Raines: '''You can't blame yourself son. Hindsight's a tactical miscalculation we can't afford. I've been informed, Princess Luna have approved your initiative. The E-9s will RTB back on Earth and deactivate their powers. They will proceed to Crystal Prep Academy where Cadance will provide them hospitality. '''Freeze: The Plesio Zord will drop us off, sir. Raines: If all goes as planned Lord Arcanon, who will be on board the Staff of Charon, will receive the all clear signal and enter our airspace in which the Power Rangers will intercept him on the ground. Well done, Captain. Top Cat out. (Reyes switches on the jump.) Reyes: Switch is set. Let's go home. Freeze: Amen to that, brotha. Heckyl: I know the Staff of Charon from the inside out. I'll need to go with you. Freeze: It's agreed. Calling Peridot. Yetide: Collision alarms up. Gator: Away in 3, 2, 1. (The ship makes the jump.) Reyes: Evaluation? Yetide: Good shift. Accuracy .98. Salter: You're gettin' good at this, Gator. Gator: You should see me on my bike. Freeze: Dude! You ride?! AWESOME! Reyes: You owe me a ride. Salter: You owe me a race. Freeze: You too, Salt?! Gator: Here comes the drop. Reyes: Hover on entry. Gator: In 3, 2, 1. Reyes: Report. Yetide: Error margin 0.0. Perfect drop, Captain. Freeze: Very smooth. Reyes: Superb flying, Gator. Gator: Best crew this side of the sun, sir. Freeze: Got that right. Let's get the Plesio Zord fired up. Reyes: Make yourself scarce, Gator. Stay outta harms way. I'll call you if I need you. Gator: Drops are a no go into the atmosphere. Reyes: Copy that. You got the conn. (The Plesio Zord arrives at CPA.) Freeze: Kendall, RTB! We can't have the Plesio Zord at CPA for too damn long! Kendall: Headed out now. (The 6 E-9s enter the Academy. Kendall returns to the base and activates the Master Control. She contacts Freeze.) Kendall: Okay. I'm deactivating your connection to the Morphin Grid. Just so you know, you'll lose comms to me. You'll only be able to contact Reyes or any other UNSA member. Freeze: Copy, Kendall. Do it. (Kendall deactivates the E-9s powers. Back in Geneva, Reyes is contacted by Kendall.) Kendall: Reyes, the E-9s have gone dark. Cadance ensured me their safety. Reyes: Good. Gator: Actual, this is Retribution. Lord Arcanon is on board the Staff of Charon. He's descending. Inbound. Reyes: Copy. Get a hold of the Knight of Zandar and have him board the ship with Heckyl and Order Royal Army. Gator: Yes sir! (The Staff of Charon arrives overhead. Lord Arcanon's evil laughter can be heard.) Reyes: Kendall, Arcanon's here! Get a hold of Tyler and Zenowing! Ivan will join as soon as he can! Kendall: Got it! (Reyes sees the ship targeting UNSA HQ.) Raines: Commander Reyes, what the hell is going on out there? Reyes: Lord Arcanon just entered atmosphere as we expected. Sir Ivan is flying the Ptera Zord with Heckyl to the ship with dozens of Luna's Royal Soldiers like you asked. E3N: All stations! Staff of Charon is weapons red! Reyes: Admiral, you need to get to a bunker! Arcanon's firing! Raines: Reyes, I want Jackals on...! (The Staff of Charon fires its MAC Gun, destroying UNSA HQ and killing the majority of the people in there, including Raines.) Reyes: No, no, no...! RAINES! ADMIRAL RAINES!!! Salter: He's gone, Reyes. They took out HQ! (Lord Arcanon enters the bridge of the Staff of Charon.) Lord Arcanon: '''I see that their Headquarters have been destroyed. Nice work. '''Space Pirate: Thank you, my lord. Lord Arcanon: The Rangers will have to respond to this. This will be the end of the Power Rangers. Space Pirate: My lord, the Knights are luring you in. Are you sure you want to go down there? Lord Arcanon: Don't worry. I have the best weapon that can destroy those Knights once and for all. (Arcanon open the container of the Dark Energem. Arcanon then makes his way to the city surface. Numerous Jackal arrive.) E3N: Captain, the Staff of Charon is targeting your position! Get in your Jackal! (Reyes hops in his Jackal.) Reyes: All stations, target is Staff of Charon. Lord Arcanon has gone to ground. The Rangers will deal with him. Task is seizure! Link up with the forces of the Order Royal Army! (The Ptera Zord arrives.) Sir Ivan: Sir Nick, we have come to lend you a hand, fellow Knight of Order! Reyes: Thanks, Sir Ivan! Mich: I'll be leading the charge on this one! Reyes: Very well, Michigan. Let's get in there! (The heroes board the Staff of Charon. The hero army fights their way in.) Reyes: Where are the weapon systems? Heckyl: Trophy Room! Reyes: Take Salt and half the team and deactivate the drones that Arcanon dropped. Bearinger, Ivan, Prince Phillip and I will go man the bridge. Heckyl: Be careful! Singe might still be on board! Mich: Don't worry! We'll deal with that walking birthday candle! (Heckyl and Salter take the team to the Trophy Room.) Reyes: Let's go! Mich: Oorah! (The four fight their way through the Space Pirates.) Mich: You punks still persist even after Hargrove's death?! TWICE?! Sir Ivan: We shall send them a much more clear message, Agent! PTERA MORPHER BOLT! (Ivan blasts at numerous Space Pirates.) Prince Phillip: PACHY PUNCH!! (Phillip hits one Space Pirate, which causes the enemy to fly into his teammates.) Mich: Let's press on! Reyes: On it! (The four make it to the pods, but they were stopped.) Reyes: Who is that? Mich: Singe. Singe: Well, you Knights have been giving me and Lord Arcanon some major headaches. Reyes: I bet we've been doing the same thing to Salem as well. Singe: Of course, even Salem. She's been very annoyed at you all. Mich: Stay back, Reyes. Singe is very powerful. We'll take him on! Reyes: I'll cover your backs. (Mich, Ivan, and Phillip go to fight Singe. Phillip headbutts Singe and then Ivan follows it up with a slash from his Ptera Saber. Mich then hits Singe with a powerful take-down punch from his Cyber Abilities. Singe backs up to a pod.) Singe: You think you have the upper hand?! When Lord Arcanon is done, none of you will be left!! (Singe enters the escape pod and leaves the ship.) Mich: We'll get him next time. (All of a sudden, Mich is shot in the back through the chest.) Reyes: MICH!!! Sir Ivan: NO!!! (Ivan fires a bolt at the shooter. Mich falls to the ground. The trio go to look at his condition.) Prince Phillip: How is he? Reyes: He's bleeding out. That round fired hit an artery. Mich: Guys... Rangers... I did.. all that I can do. Your... Highness. (Prince Phillip removes his helmet and approaches Mich.) Prince Phillip: What do you need from me, Agent Michigan. Mich: I... need you... to look... after... my son. Prince Phillip: Your son? Mich: He's... by law... a Prince... like you. He needs someone like you... a Prince that... fights evil.... head on. He'll admire you. Prince Phillip: (Shakes Mich's hand) I'll do everything I can for your son. Mich: Tell Luna.... my wife.... my love.... that... I love her. Prince Phillip: (Tearing up) You have my word. Mich: Go... my family... save... us. (Mich then dies from blood loss. Sora arrives with Biyomon and sees Mich dead.) Sora: Mark. (Starts to tear up.) (Sora gets down on her knees. She gets out her hat that she had during her first adventures and puts it on Mich's corpse.) Sora: Goodbye. Sir Ivan: You can rest now, good fellow. Reyes: Let's make sure his death isn't in vain. Let's get to the bridge and take it! (Heckyl and his team make it to the Trophy Room. Heckyl, head for the front terminal.) Salter: What's the status of the ship? Reyes: (Comm) Almost clean! Salter: Alright. (To Heckyl) What's the status of the drones. Heckyl: I've reprogrammed them to support UNSA Forces. (The Mantis Droids stop targeting UNSA Forces and begin to turn against the Space Pirates in Geneva.) Salter: Nicely done, Heckyl. (Heckyl smiles. They then leave the Trophy Room. Reyes, Sora, Phillip, and Ivan arrive on the bridge and eliminate all of the soldiers in there. Ivan strikes down Yellow Diamond's Pearl and shatters her gemstone.) Reyes: All stations, Staff of Charon bridge is secure! I say again, the Staff of Charon is now under Order of the Just control! (The rest of the heroes enter the bridge. Salter approaches Reyes.) Salter: Reyes, I saw Agent Michigan's body on our way here. Reyes: I understand. He fought hard for the Multi-Universe. (To Heckyl) Heckyl, I want you to get a Raven Transport fired up for Bearinger's extraction, I want him out right away. Heckyl: I'll get it done. Reyes: Sora, your childhood friend would want this of you. From here on out, you'll be the acting Captain of the Staff of Charon. Sora: (Tearing up) Thank you. I'll do my best. Reyes: I know you will. E3N: '''Sir, we have another problem. Looks like Sledge and Snide are joining forces with Vilgax. It looks like they're going out on their own. '''Reyes: They're planning to betray Salem. Heckyl: Mich is off the ship. Salem had counter measures all over, but I gutted them. We're ready when you are. Sora: Alright. (To E3N) Ethan, we're on our way. Where's Sledge? E3N: '''They're on Mirinoi. '''Reyes: Kendall, reactivate the E-9 powers. We have control of the Staff of Charon. Kendall: Already done. Reyes: Good. (Comms to Freeze) Freeze, your powers are back online. Link up with Peridot, Steven, and Amethyst and take Jasper out of the equation. We're headed to Mirinoi. Freeze: (Comms) Got it, Reyes. It's Morphin' Time!! Reyes: Ready, Sora? Sora: Yes. Reyes: Seal the bridge. Sora: (Inhales and then exhales) Staff of Charon... Go flight. (The Staff of Charon takes off into space with Retribution.) Sora: Ethan, set a course to Mirinoi. E3N: On it, ma'am. Reyes: I'll contact the Lost Galaxy Rangers and tell what the situation is. Sora: Got it. Sledge doesn't know that we have his employer's ship. Let's keep this on a low profile. Gator: What are my orders, ma'am? Sora: Stay here, Gator. The Rangers will need you. Go for drop, Ethan. E3N: Mirinoi coordinates locked. 3, 2, 1... (The Staff of Charon jumps. Back on Earth, the E-9s, Peridot, Steven, and Amethyst enter a Kindergarten.) Gloriosa: So this is a Kindergarten? Where Gems are made? Peridot: Correct. Though this is the Beta Kindergarten. Not as good as the one Amethyst was made from. Timber: What do you mean? Peridot: This Kindergarten has rushed jobs, the injectors seemed to be just thrown where ever and look at the holes. I tell you, it really makes you appreciate the Prime Kindergarten, Amethyst. Your Kindergarten was so thought through! Sure, you might have spent extra time in the ground, but everything else is stacked in your favor! Great location, great holes, even spacing, consistent depth, a real kindergartner gets it it right. Nevada: Um.... What about that one? (The camera pans toward an exit that is much larger than any other hole, with the arms in an upward pose instead of at the sides.) Peridot: Jasper... Steven: This is Jasper's hole? Amethyst: It's huge. Peridot: Oh, come on, we already know she's tall. Let's take a closer look. (The group helps Peridot enter the Kindergarten, she runs to random parts of the hole, gesturing to them.) Peridot: You see, the problem here - wait, oh, wait, oh, no, um. Now this part... hm. There's this thing where if you count the steps to the back I can... (Peridot, defeated, walks out and climbs down from the hole, walking over to Amethyst and Steven.) Amethyst: What is it? Peridot: She's even got frictional rock melt. It's glass all the way to the back. Actually, I uh, I've never seen an exit hole this perfect. Cal: So Jasper's pretty much the perfect Gem soldier? Amethyst: Ugh, so it is true. Steven: Amethyst, that doesn't matter. Who you are isn't about where you came from! It's who you wanna be! It's what you worked hard for. It's what you care about! That's what really matters. Amethyst: Yeah! Yeah, you're right! The Group: '''Yeah! '''Amethyst: It's about who I wanna be! The group: Yeah! Amethyst: And I wanna be the Gem that beats Jasper into the dirt! Peridot: Yeah! Steven: Huh? Peridot: Wait, no! Don't fight her! Are you not seeing this? She's the ultimate Quartz! Amethyst: I'm doing it. Yeah, and not just for me, for all the weird holes out there! Like this guy! And skinny up there! And, and, and this mess! Nevada: Yeah! I have a score to settle with her to! I need to make sure she pays for destroying my armor! Cal: You did beat her before remember Jess? Nevada: Yeah but only cause of the ranger powers. James: Hey. You guys hear that? (The group listens for a moment. Hearing growling. They move forward and saw a bunch of holes with bars. And inside them all are corrupted Gems) Steven: Corrupted Gems? In cages? Peridot: Why? Who would do this? (Amethyst gasps in surprise as she spots Jasper behind a cloud of dust.) Amethyst: That's who. Steven: Jasper. She really is collecting corrupted Gems. Jasper: (Kicks a Gem Monster) Pipe down! (Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot gasp) Jasper: You take orders from me now! You used to be a Quartz too, didn't you? What happened to you? (Monster growls) Tch. Disgraceful. I can't believe I've resorted to recruiting you freaks! You're almost as bad as that Crystal runt. Just look at you. This planet ruins everything! Well, (chuckles) except for me. (Nevada and Amethyst get angry and steps out of cover) Cal: (Whispers) Jess! Amethyst! Stop! Nevada: Hey Jasper! (Jasper looks over at the two) Jasper: What do you want, runt? You here for a rematch? Amethyst: I'm here to win! Jasper: You were fated to lose - the moment you came out wrong! (Steven runs to Amethyst's side) Steven: That's not true! Jasper: Rose. Of course. Your lackeys never stray far. And why would they? They have no place in this, or any world! Steven: What do you mean?! Jasper: Every Gem is made for a purpose - to serve the order of the Diamonds. (An image of the Diamond Authority symbol appears behind Jasper) Jasper: Those who cannot fit inside this order must be purged! To come out misshapen, to reshape yourself outside your purpose, and to defend this ruined, worthless planet is a disgrace! Peridot: *Timidly* This planet isn't all bad! (Gasps and hides behind a wall) Jasper: What are you doing here? Peridot: I... *shouting* I'm a Crystal Gem now!! Timber: That's right! And we're here to stop you! (Jasper summons her helmet) Cal: All right everyone here's the plan. We- (Suddenly Amethyst begins to attack) Steven: Amethyst! (Amethyst attacks, but Jasper just shrugs off Amethyst's attacks. And Amethyst is knocked to the ground) Nevada: Amethyst! All right that's it! She's mine!! James: Nevada stop!! (Nevada makes a run for it, she jumps to a wall and is about to throw a punch at Jasper. But Jasper catches her arm) Nevada: Oh no, not again... (Jasper slams Nevada on the ground which causes her to bounce to the others) Cal: Jess!! (Runs to Nevada) Are you okay!? Nevada: Not really... I'm starting to feel the pain from when Cyclonis hit me... Gloriosa: She's a monster! We need our powers! James: How are we gonna beat her!? (Steven runs to Amethyst) Amethyst: Steven - I can't win. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, she came out right, and I came out... wrong... Steven: That's just what Jasper thinks. She's the only one who thinks you should be like her! Amethyst: But- Steven: Stop trying to be like Jasper. You're nothing like Jasper! You're like me! Because we're both not like anybody. And yeah, it sucks.. (Jasper lifts up an injector) Steven: But at least I've got you. And you've got me! up So stop leaving me out of this. Amethyst: Us worse Gems stick together, (Sniffles) right? Steven: That's why we're the best. (Holds out his hand) Amethyst: (Chuckles and takes his hand) (Steven and Amethyst hug, causing them to fuse and cause an explosion of smoke and light) (Clouds blow away to reveal a new gem) ???: What a beau-tiful day! Jasper Huh? Who are you supposed to be?! ???: Oh yeah, who am I now? I feel like Amethyst knows this. Peridot: Forget your name, you've got a fight to win! ???: I think a Rose Quartz, and an Amethyst make a...Smoky Quartz. Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip, and combines them to make a yo-yo Jasper: Is fusion the only trick you Crystal Gems know?! Smoky Quartz: I've got plenty of tricks. (Smoky Quartz and Jasper fight and Smoky Quartz gains the upper hand. Jasper even fuses with one of her corrupted Gem monsters, but even that doesn't work. Soon the Gem monsters escape) Nevada: Damn. That was awesome! I feel better even though it wasn't me that beat her! Jasper: Nobody I fuse with ever wants to stay. (Laughs) Ugh! (Corruption slowly starts to take place) Peridot: Eww, that's disgusting! Smoky Quartz: It's... corruption.. (Defuses) Amethyst: Steven, be careful. Steven: But this just happened. Maybe I can do something! Nevada: Kid are you crazy!? Forget her and- Jasper: (Chuckles) I see how you do it now Rose, you want Gems after they're worthless, you wait until after they've lost, because when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone. That makes you feel like less of a failure. Hah! Just look at this one! You've stripped her of everything! Her limb enhancers, her status, her dignity. Peridot: I still have one of those things. Jasper: How can you side with Rose Quartz?! Why? Why protect that useless shell of a planet called Earth!? Peridot: It's not a shell, there's so much life. Living there, that's what I'm doing! I'm living there! I've been learning new things about myself all the time! Like how I can make metal do my bidding! (The metal rod she has been trying to move falls behind her) The point being Earth can set you free. Jasper: Earth is a prison. I got out because I'm better than that place. (Corruption spreads) Steven: It's getting worse.. Jasper: (Corruption worsens, now spikes are visible throughout her body) I only came back to finish you off.. Steven: Try not to move! Jasper: You can't manipulate me, Rose Quartz! Steven: I-I'm not manipulating, I'm trying to help! Jasper: Help...? Help?! I've been fighting from the second I broke free of the Earth's crust, because of what YOU did to my colony! Because of what YOU did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my Diamond! Steven: I... Yellow Diamond? Jasper: Wha... My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!!! (Corruption worsens even more, making Jasper barely recognizable) (Jasper lunges at them. Peridot use her ferrokinesis and thrusts the metal rod right through Jasper's chest, causing her to poof) Peridot: You're... welcome! Everyone:...... Amethyst: (Sighs) Come here, sis. (Bubbles Jasper's gemstone and sends it away) (Everyone begins to leave) Nevada: Sooooo..... That was a thing. Cal: I'll say. Gloriosia: I know she was an enemy, but I feel sorry for Jasper. James: I wonder who she was talking about. Pink Diamond? Steven: ...... Nevada: Let's figure that out later. Cal and me need to get back to checking on our daughter. See if she's awake yet. Cal: Yeah. So let's get out of this hell hole and finish our work. Timber: Lead the way. (The E-9s leave the Kindergarten. Back in Geneva, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Shelby, and Zenowing, morphed, are seen running in the city streets trying to assist UNSA Forces. All of a sudden...) Lord Arcanon: Foolish Rangers! You think you've won?! HA! I have you right where I wanted you all along! Hahahahaha. (Opens the Dark Energem's container) Riley: What's that? Lord Arcanon: (Gets out the Dark Energem) Transform me with your power! Koda: That the Dark Enermgem! Lord Arcanon: How observant! Now you will experience its true purpose! There is no way of stopping me! And soon, your Energems shall be mine! Tyler: Careful, guys! Lord Arcanon: (Evil laughter) Prepare to witness real power! (Arcanon transforms.) Lord Arcanon: RAIN DOWN THE FIRES OF CHAOS!!! (Arcanon summons numerous meteors to crash them upon the Rangers. He laughs maniacally.) Lord Arcanon: It's over! (Sir Ivan arrives.) Sir Ivan: On the contrary, fiend! (To the Rangers) My apologies for the delay. Let's hit this oaf with all we've got! Tyler: You got it! Lord Arcanon: FOOLS! Sir Ivan: '''PTERA SUPER BOLT!! (Ivan fires at Arcanon. Tyler morphs into T-Rex Super Charge.) '''Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Ready! Sir Ivan: All together! PTERA LIGHTNING!! Zenowing: SILVER PRISM RUSH! Morpher: Dino Victory Charger Engaged! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge... Rangers: Victory Final Strike! (The attacks hit Arcanon. When the smoke clears. He's still standing.) Tyler: What? No! Lord Arcanon: Nice try! Tyler: That's not possible! Lord Arcanon: It will only get worse! MAGNA BEAM!! (The Magna Beam is fired and Arcanon grows into a giant.) Koda: Arcanon big trouble. Tyler: We need Ultrazord power! Now! (Gets out Titano Charger) Dino Charger Ready! Summon Titano Zord! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engaged! Zords Combine! (The Dino Charge Ultrazord is formed.) Morpher: Dino Charge Ultrazord Ready! Koda: Dino Charger Ready! Dino Super Drive Saber! Morpher: Dino Super Drive Charge Engaged! Koda: Dino Super Drive Activate! You and your green face going down, Arcanon! Lord Arcanon: I am unstoppable! Koda: Your one Energem cannot defeat the power of ten! (The Should blaster fires, but to no effect.) Riley: Take THIS!! (Arcanon is hit with the Raptor Claw, but to no effect.) Zenowing: DINO HEAD SPIKE!!! (The Dino Head Spike hits Arcanon, still no effect.) Lord Arcanon: Not even a scratch! Tyler: He's too strong! (Arcanon ties the Ultrazord up.) Lord Arcanon: I'm going to enjoy this! (Arcanon fires a laser from his mouth and hits the Ultrazord.) Lord Arcanon: My victory is now certain! Zenowing: Not as certain as you think! Rangers?! Riley: What are you thinking, Zenowing? Zenowing: Time to quit playing games and use our most powerful attack! Tyler: You read my mind! Shelby: YEAH! LET'S DO THIS! Koda: Plasma Blast! Dino Super Drive Saber Activate! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engaged! Koda: Dino Super Drive Saber! Rangers: ULTRA PLASMA FINAL BLAST! (The blast is fired) Lord Arcanon: What?! NO!!!! (The blast hits Arcanon, destroying him.) Zenowing: '''We did it, Rangers! '''Koda: Monster Extinct! Tyler: AWESOME!! (Back in the city streets, UNSA Forces pick up the Dark Energem with a set of thin pliers and put it back in its container. Freeze tosses the container into an inescapable dimension.) Freeze: There. Now it won't be used for evil ever again. Andros: Alright. Now let's hurry up! We're needed on Mirinoi. Freeze: Got it! (To a UNSA Soldier) You got it form here? Soldier: Yes sir. (The heroes make their way to the Astro Megaship.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts